Dalamar and Raist
by Anubis the Great
Summary: Ever thought about how Raistlin is obssessed about becoming a god like the Brain about becoming world's ruler? I did! R&R please, flames are welcome {though make them short} Chapter four is up! Shounen Ai alert, don't say I didn't warn you
1. Opening

{Author's note: for the story's sake- Raistlin went to the Abyss fought the Queen of Darkness but when he saw he was losing he returned to the Tower. He was never tortured by Takhisis and it's been two years now and Raistlin still wants to become a god.}  
  
Dalamar is brewing a potion and turns around to look at Raistlin who is studying his spell books. "Gee, Raist, what do you want to do tonight?" He asks him "Same thing we do every night, Dalamar.try to make me a god!"  
  
Opening theme  
  
Dalamar and Raist, Dalamar and Raist  
  
One is an archmage the other's his apprentice  
  
They live in the Tower, yeah  
  
Conniving and scheming there  
  
They're Dalamar, Dalamar and Raist Raist Raist Raist Raist Raist Raist  
  
Raist Raist!  
  
Before the night is done they're plan will be complete  
  
But because they're evil guys in the morning it'll worth shit  
  
They're Dalamar and Raist Dalamar and Raist  
  
They're evil desires are so easily explained  
  
They'll prove the mages are worth to become immortal souls  
  
They're Dalamar Dalamar and Raist Raist Raist Raist Raist Raist Raist Raist  
  
Raist.  
  
In the Tower oh High Sorcery Dalamar and Raistlin are brewing they're  
  
{or should I say His} new plan to make Raist a god. 


	2. The Jewel

Dalamar and Raist  
  
The Jewel  
  
Episode 1  
  
Anubis the Great  
  
'Dalamar, please teleport yourself to the lab. I have something to show you.' Raistlin spoke telepathic to Dalamar's who was sleeping just a moment ago. He opened his eyes and answered him back 'Of course, Shalafi.'  
  
He got out of bed, put on his robes and teleported himself into the lab. Dalamar materialized in the laboratory behind Raistlin. He walked to stand near his Shalafi. Raistlin was standing near the big table in the lab. His head was dropped and he stared at something.  
  
"What it is you wanted me to see, Shalafi?"  
  
"Behold! My new plan to become a god." He held a small jewel in his hand. The jewel was just a regular transparent looking piece of glass but you can tell it was magical. It was shiny!  
  
"Wow, Shalafi!" Dalamar was amazed. His expression changed to a puzzled one. "What it does?" "This, my dear apprentice, will capture all my magical power. Before I will enter the Abyss I will charge all my magical strength in this jewel. I will spend two days in recovering and when I will be ready, I will challenge Takhisis and after I will defeat her, I will become a god!" {Lighting struck outside though it was a beautiful morning.weird}.  
  
"Wow, Shalafi! Can it really happen?"  
  
"Theoretically speaking, of course!" He continued gazing at his new creation. "Dalamar, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" he asked Dalamar.  
  
"I think so Raistlin, but wouldn't it be easier just giving the flamingoes shorter legs?"  
  
Raistlin looked at Dalamar from the corner of the eye but then shrugged. Dalamar is not the same ever since he invoked that demon from the Abyss. His been acting and saying the strangest things since then.  
  
"Rrrrrright rolling eyes. Anyway, all there is to it now is to concentrate and give it my best shot at charging the jewel. After I'm passed out cold, could you at least teleport me to my bed, Dalamar? That will be helpful."  
  
"Sure, Shalafi! No problem."  
  
Raistlin started to chant "Great powers of beyond.I summon thee!" {Cue the Lightning strikes and the wind}. "Hear my call!" Holding the jewel high . "Powers of magic! Concentrate and fill this jewel!" a bolt of lightning struck the jewel but no harm came to it or Raistlin. And then it all stopped. The wind ceased immediately and the lighting stopped as well. Raistlin's eyes were closed. He slowly lowered the jewel and then opened his eyes slightly. "It worked!" he cried in triumph. Dalamar's eyes were closed too but at the sound of his Shalafi's voice, he opened them. Raistlin was jumping up and down like a maniac, holding the jewel in his hand. The magic had worked. The jewel was gleaming in multicolored light.  
  
"I did it! I did it!" Raistlin jumped up and down in enthusiasm.  
  
"Congratulations, Shalafi!" said Dalamar and clapped his hands.  
  
"Wait a second." Raistlin stopped his little dance of happiness and looked at the jewel. Raistlin looked up at Dalamar and fell to his knees.  
  
"Shalafi!" Dalamar cried and ran to his master. "Are you alright?" he asked him as he was bending down to help him up.  
  
"The jewel. It probably took all my strength. But I will recover. Now help me up." He reached out and grabbed Dalamar's hand. He staggered to his feet but Dalamar supported him before he will fall down again. "I think you need to lay down."  
  
"I think so too. Just take care of the jewel and don't try to use it! Understood???" he asked and eyed Dalamar as he was half carried half dragged to the center of the laboratory.  
  
"Yes, Shalafi!" Dalamar teleported him to his bedroom. He covered him with blankets and closed the door as he left.  
  
Two days later  
  
Raistlin opens his eyes. He was laying in his bed, covered with blankets. He got up from his bed and changed his robes. He looked at the mirror. He was sleeping for two days now and all his wrinkles had disappeared from beneath his eyes. 'The jewel!' he thought to himself and teleported strait to the lab.  
  
Dalamar was there, studying a spell book. He wasn't aware of his master's presence. Raistlin walked to Dalamar quietly and tapped on his shoulder. This caused Dalamar to start and jump at is seat. He turned around clutching his chest.  
  
"Shalafi! It's you." he breathed deeply.  
  
"Where is the jewel?" asked Raistlin searching for it with his eyes.  
  
"Right here. I kept it exactly as it was."  
  
He walked to a small drawer where two days ago his master fell after doing a dance of joy. He pulled out the jewel and gave it to Raistlin.  
  
"I am ready!" Raistlin said and held the jewel high.  
  
"But Shalafi...How do you intend to go into the Abyss? I mean, don't you need a cleric of Paladine?"  
  
Raistlin looked alarmed. "You're right! I haven't thought of that! Well, there's only one thing to do."  
  
Picture change  
  
"Oh, you gotta be kidding me! I'm not going in there again! Forget it!"  
  
"But, Lady Crysania, understand."  
  
"I don't want to understand! Last time you left me bleeding and blind in the Abyss! If it wasn't for Caramon I'd still be there!"  
  
"Please, you must!" Raistlin pleaded.  
  
"No, I mustn't! I'm going now!" Crysania headed for the door of the laboratory but Raistlin blocked her way.  
  
"Wait, Crysania! I need you!"  
  
"Like you needed me last time?"  
  
"That was deferent!"  
  
"Deferent? How? This time you won't go into the Abyss? This time you're not going to challenge Takhisis? Give me a break, will you?! It's the same thing!"  
  
"No it isn't! This time I have help from beyond my body! I will have powers from the jewel."  
  
"Jewel? What jewel?"  
  
"The jewel I placed all my magical powers in. This time, if I get weak from fighting Takhisis, I will draw power from the jewel!"  
  
"I heard enough!" Crysania was storming towards the door again.  
  
"Please! Wait!" Raistlin cried to her. "I wanted to tell you that I have dreamt of you." Crysania suddenly stopped and turned her head slightly.  
  
"You lie! I can sense it in your voice!" she turned and walked one quick step.  
  
"No! I'm not lying! I loved you, Crysania. And you loved me too."  
  
"That was a long time ago. I have changed."  
  
"So have I! Can't you believe me?" his voice was pleading.  
  
"How can I trust you again?"  
  
"You can't. Couldn't you at least take your chances with me once more?" he got close to her.  
  
She sighed heavily. "Fine! I'll do it! But swear to me, swear it by your existence, swear to me by your honor. No, wait, you're not a knight...Swear to me by your magic!" Raistlin gasped slightly. "Swear it to me!" Crysania cried  
  
"I swear!"  
  
Picture change  
  
Raistlin and Crysania are standing in front of the gateway to the Abyss.  
  
"Start pray to Paladine.I will chant my magic." "Paladine, Platinum Dragon, your faithful servant comes before you and begs that you shed your blessing upon her. Her eyes are open to your light. At last, she understands what you have, in your wisdom, been trying to teach her. Hear her prayer, Radiant One. Be with her. Open this Portal so that she may enter and go forward bearing your torch. Walk with her as she strives to banish the darkness!" Crysania chanted the words she chanted few years earlier. "Thank you for granting my prayer, God of Light. I will be worthy of you!"  
  
Then Raistlin started to chant. The Portal was already starting to open. All was depended on this. Crysania had done her part. Now all there is to it is to chant the spell which unlock the Portal's entrance. "Black dragon. From darkness to darknessmy voice echoes in emptiness." The Portal started to change. The eyes of the dragons glittered in different colors. One was black, one was white, another was red and the one below him was green and across from it was the blue.  
  
"White dragon. From this world to the nextmy voice cries with life." The center of the Portal begin to swirl.  
  
"Red dragon. From darkness to darkness I shoutbeneath my feet all is made firm!" The eyes begin to glitter even stronger.  
  
"Blue dragon. Time that flowshold in your course!" The swirling in the center of the Portal is quickening by the second. The last chant:  
  
"Green dragon. Because by fate even the gods are cast downweep ye with me!" The chant is over. A great light sprang from within the Portal and sucked Crysania and Raistlin in. The pain Raistlin felt two years ago had come to torture him again, but it was all over in a second.  
  
When he woke up, he found himself lying on the flat barren land of the Abyss. He got up quickly. He felt his pocket- the jewel was there. Now he needs to find Takhisis- that will take a second and then he will become a god! But first a little dance. He danced to his pleasure and then suddenly stopped. 'Where's Crysania?' he thought. He looked around and found her laying on the ground few feet away from him. She passed out so Raistlin did what he had learned was best to do in cases of unconsciousness. He thought up something and when that materialized he splashed the cold water from the bucket on Crysania. She opened her eyes and sat up strait, gasping for breath.  
  
"Are you mad???" she shouted at him. "I could have drowned!"  
  
"No, you wouldn't have! Now come on. I need to find Takhisis and get this stupid little 'Battle to the Death' over with." He helped her up and took her hand in his.  
  
"Don't be afraid." He said to her. Not very comforting when you're blind and in the Abyss. Oh well. Raistlin imagined that he was near Takhisis. In front of his stood a beautiful, desirable woman- the Dark Temptress. But that vision disappeared when she saw Raistlin. "You again! Puny human, haven't you learned? I'm more powerful than you." She changed into the dread five headed dragon.  
  
"Not this time my Queen. This time I have the jewel that will cause you to wither and die!"  
  
"A jewel?!" she laughed. "Come here and I shall teach you pain!" the green head made a lunge for it but missed. "Sit still while I rip you the shreds!" she yelled to Raistlin.  
  
"Yeah! Sure! Powers of magic, I invoke thee! Grant me the power that this jewel hold!" Raistlin held the jewel high but Takhisis whacked it off with her clawed paw. The jewel flew out of Raistlin's hand and landed on the floor. Or should I say 'smashed to million tiny pieces'?  
  
Yes, the jewel was smashed and all it's power were leaking out of it.  
  
"NO!" Raistlin yelled and ran towards the shattered jewel.  
  
"Yes! No feel my wrath!" all the dragon heads opened up, preparing to blow the deadly powers it had on Raistlin.  
  
"Raistlin? What's going on?" Crysania yelled to Raistlin.  
  
"Er, nothing! We need to leave!" he grabbed her and imagined his way to the Portal. He went through it, leaving Takhisis with her rage. He closed the Portal and all was silent once more.  
  
"What happened?" Crysania asked.  
  
"The jewel smashed on the floor."  
  
"Oh! It wasn't strong enough to contain the powerful magic?"  
  
"I don't think so. You see, I made it from cheap glass." He slammed his fist on the laboratory's table. "Damn it! I knew I should have made it from crystal. It's much stronger!"  
  
Dalamar entered the lab and asked his Shalafi what happened. Raistlin explained the thing and Dalamar just nodded.  
  
"So what do you want to do tomorrow night?" he asked him  
  
"Same thing we do every night, Dalamar. Try to make me a god!"  
  
They're Dalamar, they're Dalamar and Raist Raist Raist Raist Raist Raist Raist Raist Raist! 


	3. Rock&Roll 1

Dalamar and Raist- Rock & Roll  
  
Episode 2  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Anubis the Great  
  
Dalamar is studying Raist's spell books. He mutters the spell to himself. "Ast bilak curian veras dera Artic!" the small box he held in his hand started to glow pinkish. He finished the spell and when he opened his eyes he could only utter: "Sh.Sh.Shalafi?" he muttered again Raistlin lift his head and turned to look at Dalamar who was holding something pink in his hands. "Shalafi, I did it!" he cried in triumph. He held the pink object high. "I actually did it! I created the first frozen-delicacy. I shall call it strawberry pop-stickle!" "I am impressed Dalamar. Now come over here. I need to share my vision with you." "Another plan to become a god, Shalafi?" "Yes, my dear apprentice. Maybe that the first attempt to create this tool was beyond me, but I have managed to telepathically communicate with a person who is a master at this field. Behold! My new creation in becoming a god!" he held a black electric guitar in his hands. "With this device and the sounds it generates, young teenagers all over Krynn will follow the music I intend to call Rock and Roll. They will become slaves to me. They will rebel and do whatever I command them to. And when I speak to them, when I will say the word, all of them will worship me. The Queen will never know what hit her when she sees how popular I am. She will want to join my fan club but it will come at a price.do you know what the price will be, Dalamar?" "1 steel piece?" "No." "2 steel pieces?" "No!" "1 steel piece and a camel?" "NO!!!" "Then, honestly Shalafi, I don't think it's worth the while!" Raistlin took a deep breath and exhaled deeply. "No.you lack-wit. It will be the price of me becoming a god!" {Lightning strikes} "Ho.then why haven't you tolled me?" "I just did. Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" "I think so Shalafi, but how can you persuade an elephant to wear a G- string?" "What.?" Raistlin asked, shuddering by the thought. "Eew! Now come! We have to go to Jina's House of Leather! We need to get suited up!" "Jenna's House of Leather?" asked Dalamar, puzzled. "But Jastarius's Daughter is only like five years old." "Not Jenna. Jina! The one who runes the sado place. Anyway we need leather. And lots of it. Come Dalamar!" Dalamar stalls for a second and then shrugs.  
  
Picture change in Jina's House of Leather  
  
Raistlin is checking his new outfit on the mirror. 'I'm pleased'. He says to himself. "Dalamar, are you finished?" "There's no way I'm going out looking like this!" "Come on! It can't be that bad." "Yes it can!" Dalamar said as he stepped out of the dressing booth. camera goes from shoes to head, to build up the tension.rock music is playing Feet- Black army leather boots Pants- Tight black leather Belt- black leather with spikes Shirt- tight black shirt {Leaves no room for imagination.Tsss} The saleswoman whistle. "Not bad, Dalamar." Raistlin said eyeing his apprentice. {And incase you're thinking, I resent any rumor about them being gay!} "I look like a clown." "No, this is how you look like a clown."  
  
Picture change  
  
Dalamar is wearing a funny looking red nose and a fuzzy multicolored wig. He is entertaining the children with spray cans that shoot colorful strings.  
  
Picture change  
  
"This is how you look when you're a clown." said Raistlin to Dalamar. "Ok, then maybe not a clown, but I still look weird." "Don't worry my dear apprentice. Cause after twenty days from now you'll like this outfit. Like it very much."  
  
the Tower of High Sorcery  
  
"Now, Dalamar, we practice." "On what?" "These." Raistlin pulls a covering cloth from what looked like a big pile of metal. "This is your drum-set." "My what? Drum-set? I don't know how to play the drums!" "That's why we are practicing. Practice Makes Perfect I always say. Now shut up and go sit on the stool. I will start playing the guitar and you will follow. And one. Two, one, two, three!" Raistlin was playing the guitar and Dalamar joined in. they sounded pretty good.for cats howling on hot tin roof! The beakers and the vials and the jars all exploded to million of tiny pieces. Even the Live ones ducked and covered. "Stop, stop, STOP!!!" Raistlin yelled. Dalamar stopped bashing the drums. "This is not working. We need help." Raistlin placed the guitar on the table and went over to the book shelves. He looked at them for a second and then pulled out a big yellow leather bound spell book. He placed it on the table and start flipping the pages. "Eureka!" he cried. "I have found it." "Found what, Shalafi?" "The talent improving spell. All I need is to cast this minor spell and we could play the instrument like we were born with it!" "Ho! That's nice Shalafi!" "Now, stand there while I cast the spell on you and then we'll switch." "Serapt gerans yaser khnisel Selith." The room started to spin in Dalamar's vision. All was blurry. He fell to the floor from dizziness. five minutes later  
  
"Dalamar.Dalamar.wake up!" Dalamar heard a voice calling him. "Mother? Is that you?" "No you idiot. It's your master. Wake up or I will have to summon a bucket of ice-cold water." "I'm up!" Dalamar said as he sat up quickly. "Now we have to make sure the spell worked so go over there and start playing the drums." "Yes Shalafi." Dalamar stood up and walked towards his drum set. He sat on the stool held the drum sticks high, looked at Raistlin and started playing the drums. He was good. He was wonderful. He was great! "I think the spell worked Shalafi!" Dalamar yelled over the noise. "No kidding! Now stop playing and cast this spell on me!" Dalamar placed the drum sticks in his back pocket and went to stand in front of the big yellow spell book. "Now concentrate. Read the words specifically and chant them." Raistlin said to Dalamar. He muttered the spell to himself. Then he looked up. "I'm ready." "Chant away." "Serapt gernas yaser khnisel Selith." The vision blurred for Raistlin and he passed out.  
  
five minutes later  
  
"Shalafi.wake up." "Five more minutes, mom." he said in a sleepy voice. "Wake up Shalafi!" Raistlin opened his eyes and blinked. He lift his head from the floor. "Ow. My head hurts." "Make sense. You passed out and hit your head on the stool." "Help me up." He said and reached out his hand to Dalamar. Dalamar pulled him up. "Now let's see what I can do." He walked to the table and took the guitar in his hands. He played the guitar just beautifully. Matt Bellamy style. This was perfect.  
  
Over the next 20 days Dalamar and Raistlin named their band 'Black Magic Mages', composed 20 songs, signed a contract, and got their own music-video on SMTV {Solamnic Music Television}. They became gods of new-age rock.  
  
See what happens on the gig on the next chapter. 


	4. Rock&Roll 2

Dalamar and Raist- Rock & Roll  
  
Episode 3  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Anubis the Great  
  
So we'll start from where we left off  
  
Dalamar and Raistlin became very famous rock gods. Now they have millions of fans all over the continent.  
  
night of the gig  
  
"Are you nervous?" Raistlin asked Dalamar who couldn't stop jumping his leg on the floor. "Yeah, a little." "Don't worry. Nothing could go wrong. I have everything planned. We go on stage, play the songs and just few minutes before we come down from the stage I will tell everybody who is here to worship me. And thus I will become a god lightning strikes "We only need to wait and see how Takhisis will response to this fanatic worshiping. Hope she is a fan, cause if not this has all been vain." "I agree." A lady come in to the make-up room and tells them they're on in two minutes. You can here the impatient crowd cheering and yelling "We want the Black Robe Mages!!!" "Delightful, isn't it?" "Yes, but I prefer the red ones better." "What?" "M&M's..." he said and gestured at the bowl in his hands. "Ho...Give me some." "Back off! Mine!" he took the bowl from Raist's grasping range. "Come on you guys. You're on." The manager stepped in. They picked up their instruments and walked to the stage. The crowd howls as they saw them. Girl threw their bras on the stage. Others were holding signs such as 'Come to Silvanesti! We want you back!' or 'Marry me Raistlin!' "What's up Solamnia?" Raistlin yelled to the crowd. It cheered in response. "No we'll play our first song. So shut up and relax." They start playing. The crowd went completely wild as their favorite song was playing "Spell Bound Cleric". They loved them. All was perfect.  
  
five minutes to end of concert  
  
"Did you love our show?" asked Dalamar. The crowd was yelling his lungs out. "Cause we need to ask you something. A little favor we need you to do for us. Worship me!!!" Raistlin yelled to the microphone. The crowd went wild. Everybody were on their knees. Chanting words to their favorite rock star. "See. I told you this will work." Raistlin said to a shocked Dalamar. {But we can't let the story end when Raistlin becomes a god, now can we?!} At that moment the amps blew up. Too much power. The crowd went out of it's trance and was now fleeing from the place. "NO!!! All my plans...ruined!" "Don't worry Shalafi. You could always try another time. So what do you want to do tomorrow night?" "Same thing we do every night, Dalamar...Try to make me a god!"  
  
They're Dalamar they're Dalamar and Raist Raist Raist Raist Raist Raist Raist Raist Raist!  
  
End! 


	5. The greatest gift an apprentice can give

Dalamar and Raist The greatest gift an apprentice could give Anubis the Great  
  
09.00 AM  
  
"Shalafi, Shalafi!" Yelled Dalamar. He was making a dramatic entrance to the lab. Raistlin turned around to face his excited apprentice. "What is it, Dalamar?" Raistlin asked, rolling his eyes. "Do you know what day is it?" Dalamar asked with excitement. "It is Tuesday, apprentice. Why are you so excited about?" "Guess what suppose to happen tomorrow." Dalamar said, smiled, folded his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth on his heels. "Surprise me." Raistlin said. "Your Day of life Gift, silly!" Dalamar said and giggled. Well, well...Raistlin did say "Surprise me" and so he did! "You were so caught up with studying you completely forgot about your own Day of Life Gift!" said Dalamar. Trying not to look like a fool, Raistlin raised his eyebrows. "What makes you think I forgot about my Day of Life Gift?" He said and looked down to the floor. "I just didn't want you to know." Apparently Dalamar took it too harsh. "Why don't you want me to know about your Day of Life Gift?" he said with a lump in his throat. "It's not personal.." Raistlin said and looked up at his apprentice. "Well, you just made it personal!" Dalamar said and ran out of the lab, crying his Dark Elf's heart out. Raistlin was so surprised by this sudden change that the only thing he could do was to remain seated in his chair and stare at Dalamar while he ran dramatically out the door, with raised eyebrows and wide open eyes, blinking. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked himself. "Yes!!!" Dalamar's voice came out from the shaft of the stairs.  
  
17.00 PM  
  
Raistlin and Dalamar sat at the table, eating their dinner. Well Dalamar didn't exactly eat his dinner. He was sitting at the far end of the table, as far away from Raistlin as he could, very quiet, not touching his food, only playing around with his fork. Raistlin noticed that his eyes were swollen and he was pulling his nose a lot. 'Was he crying all this time?' Raistlin thought to himself. Dalamar stood up abruptly, his head slumped. "I'm finished." He said with a low tone. He took his plate and went to the sink to wash it. Raistlin stood up too and went over to his apprentice. "Dalamar, I-"he tried to say but Dalamar just kept washing his plate ignoring him completely. "I'm so-"Raistlin tried to say again but Dalamar teleported himself out of the kitchen back to his room. He slammed the door behind him. Raistlin sighed and leaned over the sink. "This is nonsense!" He whispered to himself. "How am I suppose to become a god when I have an overly-sensitive Dark Elf on my hands!?" Raistlin heard Dalamar burst into hysteric crying. He rolled his eyes and went back to is work, leaving Dalamar to his crying, thinking it's better if he'll let it all out on the pillow, in his room, over a box of chocolates.  
  
23.30  
  
Raistlin was finishing his work in the lab. He could still hear Dalamar crying in his room. Raistlin left the lab, heading for Dalamar's room, worrying he might dried himself completely out of fluids. Raistlin stood out side of Dalamar's room, knocking softly on the door. "May I come in?" He asked. "No! Go away!" Dalamar's voice came out. It was somewhat muffled, apparently he sunk his head to the soft pillows. Raistlin came in anyway, shutting the door behind him. He sat on the bed next to Dalamar. Dalamar was laying, his face buried deep in the soft, red velvet pillows, covered in his blanket {Which was embedded with "I love my Shalafi" in golden threads} and his stuffed animal laying around on the floor. "I thought I told you not to come in..." Dalamar said. "We need to talk." Raistlin said and put his hand on Dalamar's shoulder. Dalamar shook it off. "There's nothing to talk about. You're mean!" Dalamar said and pulled his nose. "I'm sorry Dalamar." Raistlin said in a soft voice. "'Sorry' doesn't cut it. You shouldn't have said those things to me to begin with!" He said looked up from the pillows and gave an angry stare to Raistlin. Raistlin was so startled by Dalamar's angry, beautiful face that he could only sit next to him, not saying anything. Without noticing Raistlin was staring at Dalamar. When he understood what he was doing he looked away quickly, blushing slightly. He stood up quickly and left with haste to his room, saying a short "Good Night" to Dalamar. Raistlin went to sleep. He was afraid that Dalamar might have noticed he was blushing back than in his room. He fell asleep and had a sweet dream about something he forgot had.  
  
Next morning  
  
Dalamar was up and walking, studying in the lab. Raistlin thought he might got over this over the night but when he came closer to Dalamar, he just pulled away from him. "Dalamar! Why won't you look at me? I'm ordering you to-" "Happy Day of Life Gift, Shalafi. "Dalamar said in a low tone, his head slumped. He held a small scroll in his hand. Raistlin looked surprised. He looked at the scroll his apprentice was giving to him, looked at his apprentice and back at the scroll. Dalamar gestured to him that he'd take it. Raistlin took the scroll and opened it. Inside was written an inscription: "To the greatest master in all of Krynn! Happy Day of Life Gift." Under the inscription was written a text in the language of magic. Raistlin quickly read it, not giving a lot of mind to details and understood that it was a potion that will make the drinker a god. For the first time in many years Raistlin was emotionally broken. He hugged his apprentice so tight that Dalamar thought one more second will make him either pass out or pop up. "I'm so sorry, Dalamar! I should have never said those things to you!" Raistlin said with a lump in his throat. Dalamar hugged him back. "That's ok, Shalafi. I forgive you." "I don't need this God thing anymore! Not while I have you around!" Raistlin said and in an emotional rage tore the scroll and cast it into the fire while it burned to a crisp.  
  
That night Dalamar was laying down on the sofa, his head on his Shalafi's thigh, staring into the fire and drinking hot tea. "Thank you, Dalamar. This was the best gift I could ever have had." "Thank you, Shalafi." Dalamar said and smiled. "Let's go upstairs."  
  
End 


End file.
